Everything Happens for a Reason
by Bitta
Summary: Chameleon leaves Bink, for reasons unknown, and a friend comes to comfort him.. Yaoi warning..rated for later chapters; chap 2 up..aftraid rating should still be lower..but slash will come!!
1. Default Chapter

"Bink! I was stupid and beautiful! You took advantage of me!" Chameleon hurried around the room, throwing random things into a canvas bag, Lying carelessly open on a double bed. The bed remained unmade from the previous.  
  
"Chameleon, that's not true, I love you!" Bink was chasing her around the room, picking up random items she dropped in her haste to leave. At this last statement she whirled around and shot Bank a look that made her already hideous face twice as bad. At this result, Bank couldn't help but give a little wince. She sighed and turned back.  
  
"If you can't love me all the time, we cant be married." She gathered her bag, slung it over her slender shoulder and left Bink in stunned silence.  
  
Countless minutes, hours passed with Bink staring where Chameleon had left. Suddenly, realization hit and water falls rolled down his cheeks. He fell to his knees, cradling his face in his hands.  
  
Just then, Bink heard the front door open and close slowly. "Chameleon?" He jumped and ran out to greet his love.  
  
"Hello Bink." Said a voice that was defiantly no Chameleon's. Trent walked in and put his hand on Bink's shoulder.  
  
"Where's Chameleon?" Bink was shaking. Maybe she'd gotten lost on the way back and called on Trent for help.  
  
"She's gone." He gently pushed Bink into a chair.  
  
"What the hell do you mean, 'gone'?"  
  
"She left, Bink. I don't know where." Trent sat across from him and took his hand. Bink looked down  
  
"Well..I..find her!" He leapt up and Trent followed. Bink put his hand on the doorknob while the King pushed against it. Bink may be younger, but the magician was much stronger.  
  
"Godamnit! Let me out!" Bink pulled with all his might, but it was no use.  
  
Bink! Bink look at me." The king put his hand under Bink's chin and lifted his head so their eyes met. "You cant find someone who doesn't desire to be found."  
  
Wait. Chameleon doesn't want...no it's not possible. He loved her, and when you love someone, it's mutual, isn't it? He sat down on the floor staring blankly at the door. He hadn't realized he'd been speaking aloud until Trent answered him.  
  
"Then why did she leave, Bink? She must have had a reason.."  
  
"NO! She loves me!" Smack. Trent's hand came down hard on Bink's face. He stared at him, tears in his eyes, a welt growing on his cheek.  
  
And Trent's expression. Was it pity, or amusement? He turned, and with a slam of the door, was gone 


	2. Coming clean

Hours passed and Bink continued to stare at the door. His mind blank.  
  
When he had partly come to his senses, it was dark, well past dusk. Bink shuffled to the kitchen and grabbed an object from a drawer.  
  
As a contrast to a minute ago, thoughts came pouring from his mind. Memories of Chameleon, the love they shared. Her intelligence and beauty, although never at once.  
  
He pressed the cold blade to his left wrist. No choice.no reason.. he stared at the crimson liquid leaking from the thin slit he had made. He moved his hand in different directions, admiring the result. Bink did the same with the right. Soon, unconsciousness overcame him and he dropped to the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jesus Bink!" Jesus?  
  
"Who the hell is Jesus?" Bink was disturbed by how weak his voice sounded.  
  
A deep laugh came from nearby. He opened his eyes and took in his blurry surroundings. He was in canopy bed in a well-lit room. A fire crackled somewhere. Trent was sitting next to him, examining Bink's hands.  
  
"Just a man the mundanes worship." Trent paused. A tear rolled down his already wet cheek. "Damn you, Bink." He broke off and let go of Bink's hands as he put his face in his own.  
  
Bink's confusion was mounting. All of a sudden, the day's previous events rushed back to him. Vermillion drops hitting the floor. He turned away, tears also filling his eyes.  
  
"She's just a girl, Bink! You scared the shit out of me!" Trent continued to rant. He's never acted this way. As the King continues, Bink brought his hands up. Only faint scars remained.  
  
"How, " Bink uttered. Trent looked up, shocked at being interrupted. "How did you stop the.." Bink couldn't bring himself to finish.  
  
"Oh. I found a potion that knits skin together." Trent looked down at his hands, shaking. Had he really been scared?  
  
"How.."  
  
"I cam to check on you this morning and.." He stopped, still visibly shaken by the scene. Bink stared. The King looked up and met his eyes, both pairs brimming with tears.  
  
Trent leaned close. What the hell. The magician's lips met Bink's and lingered. It was so sweet, Bink just let it happen. Trent's tongue forced entry into Bink's mouth. The younger kissed him back.  
  
Trent pulled away and resumed his place in the chair, leaving Bink with eyes closed. The older lifted a book and pretended to read. Bink turned and faced the opposite direction. What just.. Why did Trent do that? That same question swirled in his min. Bink noticed the uncomfortable silence and realized he hadn't heard Trent turn a single page.  
  
"Bink, you will tell no one of what happened." Bink nodded, silently wondering what Iris would say.  
  
* * *  
  
The young magician woke the next morning with and earthquake rumbling between his ears.  
  
He sat upright, but instantly regretted it. The pain seared through him and he fell back, clutching his skull.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
The door creaked open and Trent stood in the doorway, a tray in his hands. Before setting the breakfast down, he walked to the window and drew the curtains. Sunlight poured through, across the room , and right to the epicenter of his headache, causing his to rear back and let out a howl.  
  
"Oh shut up. When you lie in bed for two days, you can hardly expect to not have a headache." Trent glided across the room and gently helped Bink to sit up and gave him the food. He found it difficult to look the elder in the eye. To look at him period. Instead, he stared at his food. Trent gingerly sat down in his previous station. Bink could feel him staring. Minutes passed.  
  
"What!" Bink screamed, but immediately pain shot through him, causing him to knock his tray to the floor, staining the bed sheets with orange juice in the process.  
  
Trent sighed, stood up and yanked Bink to his feet. It suddenly occurred to him that his pants were missing. Trent turned, blushing profusely. The younger spotted the missing article draped over a second chair.  
  
"The nurses must've..I apologize." Trent stuttered as Bink struggled into his pants.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He didn't get why this had embarrassed him so. They've bathed together and he hadn't acted like this.  
  
Trent turned back, fully composed now. "Ok then! Shall we?"  
  
"Shall we what?" Bink peered at him as he zipped up.  
  
"I thought we might have a stroll in my garden..it's quite large so we should be able to talk for some time. Perhaps about my feelings for you." 


End file.
